


Pagod Na

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: 25 Kaisoo Dialogue Prompts [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends!Kaisoo, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Niyaya si Kyungsoo ni Jongin na mag-jogging and as usual, di siya makatanggi sa crush niyang kaibigan.





	Pagod Na

**Author's Note:**

> part pa rin ng 25 kaisoo dialogue prompts
> 
> sorry sa pagflood pero ayoko i-chaptered dahil iba't-ibang aus sila so ehehehe thanks!

"Nakakapagod na."

Hinihingal na si Kyungsoo. Napayuko na siya't napakapit sa pagod na niyang mga binti.

Bakit ba kasi di niya magawang humindi kay Jongin na nag-aya sa kanya mag-jogging this Sunday? Di naman siya pala-ehersisyo. Pilates lang sapat na. Pero ang takbuhin ang buong Quezon City Memorial Circle? Wala pa sa kalahati suko na si Kyungsoo. Init na init pa siya at gusto na niya magtampisaw sa tubig.

"S-Soo..." di mapakaling tawag sa kanya ni Jongin na tila di hiningal sa pag-jogging nila. "Halika, upo muna tayo para makapagpahinga ka."

Kinuha ni Jongin ang forearm ni Kyungsoo at dinala muna ang kaibigan sa bakanteng upuan sa tabi.

Pawis na pawis si Kyungsoo at namumula na dala ng sikat ng araw. Pinaypayan niya ang sarili gamit ang kamay pero di rin nagtagal at kinuha niya ang pamaypay sa kanyang bag at ipinangpaypay sa sarili niya.

Nakadisplay ang mapuputing legs ni Kyungsoo dahil naka-shorts lang siya. Dumekwatro siya ng upo habang pinapaypayan ang sarili, habang si Jongin naman ay biglang naging abala sa kanyang cellphone.

"Ahhh ang init talaga sa Pilipinas. Ahhh." Todo paypay pa rin si Kyungsoo bago tingnan si Jongin sa kanyang tabi.

Gusto sana niyang sabihin na ayaw niya talaga ng jogging at ng kung ano pang nakakapagod na activities, pero hindi niya magawa kasi ito lang din naman ang tanging excuse na meron siya para makasama si Jongin.

Lahat ata ng ayaw subukan ni Kyungsoo nagawa niya dahil kay Jongin gaya ng pagpunta sa gym na talagang nagpa-member pa siya pero di rin naman niya nalulubos ang gamit. Palibhasa pupunta lang siya ng gym kapag nag-aya si Jongin or kapag free nila pareho. Nakapag-laser tag na rin siya, ice-skating, zumba, at kung anu-ano pang nakakapagod na mga bagay na na-eenjoy ni Jongin. Kung di lang naman niya secret crush 'tong nabingwit ng pinsan niyang si Sehun sa Tindr di naman siya mag-eeffort na gawin ang mga di naman talaga niya trip sa buhay.

(Long story short, ka-match talaga ni Sehun si Jongin kaso naging friends lang sila hanggang sa one time na kasama niya si Sehun sa isang mall, nameet nila si Jongin doon at wala na parang nawala na rin virginity niya nang mag-shake hands sila ni Jongin Kim--bank manager nga pala ng Metrobank sa Makati.)

Like etong jogging na 'to na kagabi lang nag-aya si Jongin pero walang patumpik-tumpik namang nireplayan agad ni Kyungsoo ng, " _Sure. Tara_."

"O, bakit ang haba ng nguso mo? Di ka ba nireplyan ng jowa mo?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo bago uminom ng tubig.

Binaba ni Jongin ang cellphone. "Tch. Jowa ka diyan. Wala ako dini-date no."

"Sus, wala daw. Kahit di mo na sabihin sure meron yan...sa gwapo mong yan?" Sa loob-loob lang ni Kyungsoo pinapagalitan na niya ang sarili niya dahil ano bang pinagsasasabi niya? Mamaya mahalata ni Jongin na may lihim siyang pagtingin sa kanya. Uminom na lang siya ng tubig.

"Wala nga. Nakanguso lang may jowa agad? Di ba pwedeng nanay ko lang yung katext ko?" Tumayo na si Jongin at nag-stretch ng mga biyas. "Tara na, Soo. Wag na natin ikutin nang buo. Kahit hanggang dun na lang tayo sa water fountain."

Niligpit na ulit ni Kyungsoo ang botelya ng tubig at pamaypay. "Okay..."

Sa pagtuloy nila sa pag-jogging, mas lalong bumagal si Kyungsoo. Tirik na tirik na ang araw kahit alas-otso pa lang ng umaga. Tinawanan tuloy siya ni Jongin sa kabagalan niya pero naging pasensyoso naman ito sa kanya.

Ilang dipa na lang naman makakarating na sila sa water fountain.

"Ugh, ayoko na talaga, Jongin. Pagod na ako."

"Sige, sige, pahinga muna ulit tayo." Tatawa-tawang sabi ni Jongin sabay tapik sa likod niya. "Teka lang, Soo, may bibilhin lang ako. Dito ka lang."

"Sige, sige." Hingal na hingal niyang sabi. Napa-upo muna siya. Yinakap ang mga pagod na binti tsaka ibinaon ang mukha sa kanyang mga bisig para di lalo maarawan.

_Bakit ba ang rupok ko sa taong di naman ako gusto?_

"Kyungsoo!" Narinig niyang sigaw ni Jongin sa di kalayuan. Napatingala siya at hinanap kung saan nanggaling ang boses ni Jongin.

Paglingon niya sa likod, natanto niya na ito ang kaganapan na di niya kailanman naimagine na mangyayari sa kanya sa totoong buhay.

Sa likuran niya, naroroon ang mga kaibigan niyang sina Baekhyun at Jongdae at friends ni Jongin na sina Chanyeol at pinsan niyang si Sehun. Nasa tabi lang naman sila nanonood, habang si Jongin, may kagat na stem ng rose sa bibig at may hawak na isang bucket ng chicken joy ng Jollibee.

Nang nakatayo na si Kyungsoo sa harapan ni Jongin, tanong niya, "A-Ano meron?"

Nagtitinginan sa kanila ang mga napaparaan.

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang mga kaibigang nakangisi lang sa kanya bago tanggapin ang bucket ng chicken joy galing kay Jongin.

Kung akala niyo'y dito na nagtatapos ang lahat, hindi pa. Dahil sa takip ng bucket, ay may naka-tape na papel na may print ng mga salitang never talagang inasahan ni Kyungsoo na magmumula pa talaga kay Jongin.

 

_"Be mine?"_

_\- Take a bite of a chicken for YES (be my boyfriend)_

_\- Return the bucket to me for NO_

_\- Give the bucket to a random person for UNDECIDED_

"Daming alam...Pero sakto, gutom na ako. Love you too!" Ngisi ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin tsaka kuha sa tangkay ng rose sa bibig ng lalaki bago tumalikod at kumuha ng chicken leg at nginata ito habang kilig na kilig sa pangyayari.

"Teka, Soo! Babe ko! Hintayin mo ko, share tayo! Gutom na ako!"

"Yoko nga, akin na 'to."

"Sige na nga!" Akbay ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na may kasamang kinikilig na ngiti. "Basta ikaw akin na rin ah. Wala na bawian yan, Soo."


End file.
